Deception Waltz
by Lov.0R.Lus
Summary: There were many stories that surrounded the mysterious disappearance of Eric Northman's first progeny, Vivi Nirvard. It is said that as punishment for her defiance he silvered her in her coffin and dumped it in concrete where she lays as part of the floor in Fangtasia. But no one knows the real story.
1. A Tiny Prelude

_A tiny prelude to the story_

 _Enjoy_

* * *

 **Deception Waltz**

There were many stories surrounding the mysterious disappearance of Eric Northman's first progeny, the young French maiden by the name of Jonvieve- Anne Nivard, that he so affectionately called _Vivi._ In the beginning, Eric had taken her as his lover promising her a life of freedom if she promised to give herself over to him completely, become his progeny he had asked of her. It had been a typical Maker-Progeny relationship at first, full of passion and deep tethered loyalty, however as time drew on, the ropes of their bond began to unravel bit by bit. Over time they had become estranged, although they remained together. She was still _his_ after all _._ The possession he felt over her was what is said to have ultimately led to her disappearance. Some stories claim that he found his former lover and progeny in bed with another man, and in a fit of jealousy he ripped her heart out. Other stories claim that he had her coffin spelled shut while slept where it now sits in the basement of his beloved bar, Fangtasia. The most famous of tales, claim that she lay buried alive in the foundation of one his mansions, the location of which no one actually knew.

Eric was well aware of the stories that surrounded her disappearance and the reputation it had given him, as he had been the creator of some of them, he didn't care. The Viking only cared that no one ever found out the truth or her true whereabouts. The life of all depended on it.


	2. I

I understand that I am about 100 years late on the whole True Blood craze, but at least I joined the party right?

Anyway, this story is primarily set after the events of the series finale with some jumping back in time a bit. I own none of the Characters from True Blood just my OC

Don't forget to comment if you read this fanfic. I'd love to get some feedback.

XOXO Lus

* * *

 **1891**

Vivi wasn't sure how much more she could take. She had followed her Maker around for centuries and her burning desire to be free of him grew stronger with every day that passed. She hated him and she loved him all the same, but when he had offered her freedom almost 400 years ago, the outcome was hardly what she had had in mind. _"Become my progeny JonVieve and know eternally what freedom is."_ She recalled him seductively whispering to her. For a poor farm girl from France, who had spent her young human life wishing for more, only to get it by way of marriage, the promise of whatever _"eternal freedom"_ was seemed like a deal she could not pass up. So, she accepted, only to find that eternal freedom meant to be bound to the same retched man until her immortal life came to an end.

But a True Death was not very likely upon turning into the vampire progeny of one of the worlds most feared and respected vampires, Eric Northman. Now here she was centuries later, following her maker around the world, while he so eloquently got himself and his progeny into and out of trouble time and again. This time they were travelling back to what was still considered the New World. A tiny country that was still spreading its seeds, calling itself the United States of America. All throughout Europe, people were flocking to ships to gain passage to this new place that was rumored to be a place where even the poorest farmer could make a living and become someone. _Humans…_

The carriage stopped and Vivi inwardly groaned to herself. She could not believe that Eric had brought them back to this vile land and let alone the part of it that was the most awful. The _Deep South_ , as it was so famously referred to.

Vivi hated the South much more than she hated the States in general. It was humid, dirty and Vivi didn't particularly find the people to be all that smart. For whatever reason, her Maker Eric, felt the need to buy a huge Antebellum mansion in some backwater town called New Orleans and have them set up camp there. The large home was beautiful as well as the land it sat on, Vivi could not deny that, but the house wreaked of slavery and total despair. Why in the hell couldn't they have stationed themselves back in their New York mansion or one of their many city apartments?

The actions of her Viking Maker were starting to make less and less sense to her as of late. Vivi knew that a part of it was the mysterious absence of Eric's own Maker, Godric, but beyond that, he was erratic and moodier than his normal broodish self. She often found herself wondering if her Maker had been possessed by a spirit during their travels.

"How long are you planning to keep us here Eric?" Vivi asked her maker sternly as she barged into his study to find him standing in the middle of the room with his hands tucked behind his back. He was absentmindedly starring off at the collection of books in front of him, the dim light from the candles casting a dark shadow around him. Eric didn't acknowledge his progeny's presence; his mind was on another plain all together. "Hello! Eric! Do you hear me?" She snapped her fingers to break him out of his trance.

"Are you planning to try and leave me again _JonVieve_?" He asked, his back still turned to her. The question threw her, it had been at least fifty years since the last time Vivi had tried and failed to live her life without her Make. Eric must have felt that the time was nearing for his progeny to make another attempt. The thought had crossed her mind and Vivi knew Eric well enough to know that he was always anticipating her next move. She knew that every time she expressed an interest in the two of them going their separate ways, it hurt Eric deeply, just as she knew that he knew keeping her around didn't make her very happy. Eric had to hand his hat off to her though, she was cunning, but so was he and more.

"Not this time _Mon Amour._ " She spoke softly. Eric smirked a little, he loved when she called him that, for a second he could believe that her pet name for him meant that she wasn't entirely miserable.

"Does this house not suit you well?" He asked as he took her hand gently and walked her into the parlor.

"You know that I hate being here in the South Eric." She whined. "These people are awful and it's disgusting. How long are we to be here?"

Eric stepped away from her. Vivi wasn't dumb. Clearly there were things that he was not letting her in on. "I have some business that needs to be taken care of here and then we can move on to wherever you like _JonVieve._ " He stated plainly.

"Business?" She questioned. "With whom?" Vivi was beginning to get that feeling that trouble would soon be on their doorstep. Eric was being far to aloof.

"Just some Witch business." He said casually as he walked out of the room. Vivi groaned. Messing with witches had rarely worked out in their favor. She wasn't sure what made Eric think that this time would be different.

* * *

 **Present**

One of Eric Northman's strongest qualities was his patience, especially when it came to getting what he wanted, however waiting to hear word on a Vampire that was said to have disappeared or died over 120 years ago was testing just how patient he could be. Never in the last 120 years would he have thought he would be looking for her, and sure it would have been a hell of a lot easier if he could put word out to the entire vampire community that he was looking for his first progeny but that might make a few other things come into question and he could not afford for anything else to blow up in his face.

He was her maker, and he could call to her but he truly had no idea where she was at this point and he had made her swear she would not answer him if he did. But he desperately needed to get that stone back, his time window was beginning to get smaller with each passing day.

"Eric, there are no records of a JonVieve Nivard in the last century." Eric looked over at his second progeny and companion, Pam. She was as loyal as the days were long, the epitome of how a progeny should feel about her maker. It often made Eric wonder where he had gone wrong with Vivi to make her urge and desire to be free of him so strong.

"Did you try it with her middle name? It's Anne." He said urgently. Pam shook her head with an added eyeroll.

"I spelled it every way imaginable Eric. If this girl really was your progeny for over 400 years before you sent her away, then I'm sure she must have gotten her hiding trick from you." Pam said in an almost defeated tone. The two of them had been searching high and low for this girl for the two days only to turn up empty every time they thought they found something on her. "I'm sure she changed her name. Would you have any guesses on what it could be now?" She tried.

Eric waved his fingers as if to dismiss her question entirely.

"Have you tried calling to her?"

"No. I made her swear to me that she wouldn't come to me if I called to her for any reason. And anyway, I'm sure she's not close enough to hear me. I would be able to sense her. " He was getting angry. If their relationship hadn't been so messed up, then maybe she would have come to him out of an intense desire to please him but their relationship hadn't been that since some time in the late 1700's, back when would have sworn they were in love.

"Maybe Maggie can find another way to reverse the spell without the artifact Eric? Maybe we don't need it." Pam's tone was hopeful, but misplaced in the hands of the witch that they had in their back pocket. He motioned for her to come to him, as her Maker he was supposed to make her feel safe and protected. But the last couple of years had been a complete cluster fuck and more than usual he had gotten himself and Pam into some trying situations, all with the possibility of death looming over their heads. True to form, his progeny never made him feel as though any of it was his fault, even though most the time it was. They would just have to keep looking for her. Finding that artifact was their only hope for survival.

"Is there anyone else that you can think who knew her as well Eric?" Pam asked, hope still clinging to her voice. He had to think. As far as he could remember his former progeny did not keep to many other friends or companions, it wasn't her way when she was human and it certainly wasn't her way as a vampire.

"No. But how is your witch at performing location spells?" He asked curiously.

"Not well." Pam answered truthfully.

* * *

Using Maggie, the witch, hadn't been a total bust, she was able to track down Vivi's last location in New Jersey, although the best she could give was some time in the 1970's as the last time Eric's former had been there, citing that it appeared that she had herself cloaked from that point on. It was a start, and that was the best Eric could hope for.

It was the middle of the week and nearly dusk when 6 men in all black wielding what looked like to be wooden bullet guns came marching into the entrance of Fangtasia. Eric and Pam had been going over the travel arrangements for his trip to New Jersey. A slender woman dressed in a body hugging pant suit, with high heels clacking against the concrete flooring on the bar strode in after what Eric presumed were her body guards.

"Diana Gardner." Eric spoke lazily. "NVA official. To what do my progeny and I owe this pleasure?" Since the destruction of the original Vampire Authority, Eric had happily stayed off the radar of the other higher ups and with him being majority shareholder for New Blood he was also rarely bothered by them. So, seeing Diana, the official representative for The New Vampire Authority standing in his bar brought many question to mind, especially with him looking for his former progeny.

The vampire positioned her glasses on her face and removed the leather gloves from her fingers, tucking them inside the black clutch that she held in her hand before speaking. "It has been brought to our attention that you may some information regarding this coven of witches that have been causing trouble in one of our territories." Her voice was stern. She was here on a mission and it was clear from her tone that she no intention of leaving until she got the information she was looking for. "It seems that this coven is looking for some trinket that holds the power of Vampire life in it. They wish to destroy it to destroy us and I have been told that this trinket is in your possession."

Eric looked to the woman standing before him, trying to figure out how she or anyone else would have known this information. He hadn't told anyone about it other than his current and former progenies, and the only other person who knew anything about it was Godric his own Maker and he had been dead for many years now.

"I can see your wheels spinning Northman. Don't try to deny it and don't try to lie and tell me that you don't have it. I have been told in good faith that you know of this trinkets whereabouts." Diana spoke again.

"I'm afraid that you, Ms. Gardner, are about 100 or so years too late." Eric said with a slight laugh. "I haven't seen it in over a century." He looked to Pam, who was staring deeply at the NVA official, her blue eyes full of murderous intent.

Diana weaved in and out of the line her guards had formed around her almost tauntingly, clearly this was not the answer she came to retrieve. "No bother Mr. Northman. I have been told of the stories of your former progeny and how you disposed of her for defying you. I am willing to bet that you buried that trinket with her body." Eric all but fought the urge to roll his eyes. He was well aware of the many stories that had circulated over the last century on what happened to his former progeny as it was he who had told some of them. The most famous of the tales was that he had her buried alive and placed within the foundation of his beloved bar when he acquired it back in the 80's. If only that had been true, he wouldn't have been in the predicament he was in at the moment.

"You should know that keeping this information from the NVA is treason and once you've been found guilty for your crime, you'll be punished to highest regard Northman. You and your progeny can count on meeting the true death if you do not turn over the trinket by sun up one week from today." Diana spoke as she stood firmly in place next to her guardsman. Eric took note of how much joy Diana seemed to take with presenting he and Pam with the option of turning over something they did not have or meeting the true death.


	3. II

Hey guys!

I am back! Sorry for the long delay. Hope you all enjoy this new installment

Let me know

-Lus

* * *

 **Late 1800's**

The sun had set nearly 4 hours ago when Vivi heard the front door to her Southern home open and soft footsteps beating against the hardwood floor. She was sure that it was her Maker coming back from whatever escapade he had been on for the evening, but that hardly mattered to her, she was still upset with him from the fight they had had earlier in the week.

As per usual, Vivi had been her insufferable self since their arrival in New Orleans and her Maker had grown quite tired of it. Vivi was finding more inventive ways to get under Eric's skin, this time by way of some local New Orleans fisherman that she had picked up in town, no doubt by way of glamouring him. It hadn't been the sneaking around town with this man that had Eric up in arms, it was the plans to run off with him to God only knew where that had the Viking vampire seeing red.

Eric Northman did not hold many things dear to him, but Vivi, his only progeny was his most prized possession and he would be the first to admit that he could be rather possessive over things he felt were his. It had taken everything in him to not rip the human into shreds and take his progeny and lock her in a cell somewhere, although the latter had been quite tempting to him. Over the centuries Vivi had done many things to upset her Maker and for whatever reason, it always felt like a hit below the belt when she did them for he knew that as much as she seemed to detest him, there was not much in life that Vivi would not do for Eric if he required it of her. This at times felt like the ultimate downside side to being the progeny to such a powerful vampire. Her loyalty to him was unwavering and was deep rooted well into her core by now. But it still was not enough to make her own free will falter and her desire to be free and unbound to someone went further to her core than anything else.

The argument had been rather explosive and Vivi had not been shocked to hear her Maker refer to her as ungrateful for the gift of eternal life he had given her, and per her usual argument, she demanded that he release her. It did not matter what the two of them fought about to begin with, it always somehow came back to this very argument. Vivi didn't understand why Eric was so hell bent on keeping her presence so close to his at all times. It was at times both endearing and annoying. "Jonvieve, I know you and I have been on the outs for the last couple of days but I need your help." The Viking said hastily as he entered the room.

Vivi put down the book she had been reading and gave her Maker her full attention taking note that he was completely covered in blood. But there it was again, that unwavering desire to please him. Worry quickly began to set in as she took in his massive form, nearly drenched in blood that she could smell was not just his own and also not just human. The look on her beloved and hated Maker's face was intense but somber. He so rarely had been the first to break the silence during one of their many fights over the years, so him coming to her now in his current state, made it very clear to her that it was for something serious. "What is it Eric?"

He walked hastily towards her and placed an intricately carved trinket in the palm of her hand and kissed it shut. "I know how desperately you want to be free of me and live your life the way you've so longed for." He was searching her eyes. "With in this artifact is the power to rid the Earth of all vampires. I need you to take this and run. It'll be safer in the hands of a vampire who can handle her own and won't run the risk of being looked for." He looked at her intently. "Go into hiding and don't ever be found or heard from again."

Vivi quite literally could not believe what she was hearing come from her Makers mouth. "I don't understand." She said shaking her head and stepping away from Eric. "Why me? You have been dragging me back into your clutches for the last two hundred years and now you're just giving me my freedom to protect some trinket that you claim can kill all vampires?"

He only nodded. "Because I trust you." Was his simple reply. "Godric tasked me with getting information on this and when I contacted him about my findings he instructed me to find a way to get my hands on it."

Vivi understood the weight of the situation that was not what confused her. Godric must have gotten word on this artifact and that it had some sort of crazy hold over the lives of vampires but she didn't understand what it had to do with her. After a while of pacing back and forth in the bedroom she and Eric sometimes shared. "But why me Eric?" She asked. "You suddenly want me leave your side after all this time of practically keeping me under lock and key? After that God awful fight we had the other night?" Her words were more of a question than a statement and Eric wasn't positive but he thought he detected pain in her voice at the actual thought of leaving his side.

"You have wanted to be free of me for two centuries, this is the best way I can think of to grant this for you that makes sense for the both of us." He spoke softly. "Believe me Vivi, this decision was not made lightly. Things have been so tense between us since the fight we had and once I found out what I was up against, I knew this was my only option."

"Are you releasing me then?" Her words came out cautiously.

Eric looked over to her and was just as quickly closing the distance she had walked from him, starring directly into her eyes. "No. I could never do that." He paused. "Not coming after you is going to take every ounce of willpower that I have in me, but it's necessary." With those words, Vivi let out a staggered breath. Of course he wasn't going to release her.

"Then what is the point Eric? What is to stop you from coming after me the minute I walk out that door? And more importantly, If I take this piece of crap with me, what is to stop those crazy witches from duplicating it or spelling it so that it can be tracked? Its magic and all magic leaves an imprint Eric. You know this."

"All of that has been accounted for. And you have my word. I won't come looking for you. Once you leave my side Vivi, you won't be able to come back. It will be a danger to the both of us if you do. And If I call to you for any reason don't come. Promise me." Eric closed his eyes for a moment before he spoke again. "You want freedom Vivi. This is it. Take it."

Vivi could feel her breath lodge itself in her throat. This was her chance to finally get what she had been begging her Maker for since the moment they met in her human life. Freedom.

* * *

 **Present**

Vivi often dreamed of the night that her Maker had let her go. It was the single most selfless thing she had ever witnessed him do in her very extended life and one of the few times in the latter half of their time together that she found herself grateful to him. Nearly 120 years later, here in her home in the middle of nowhere New Jersey, standing before her was the man she thought she would never have to see again. Eric Northman, her Maker and former lover. It was a surreal feeling, seeing him after all of this time, with no warning that he was coming to her. So many question had begun to run through her mind but the most troublesome one was how had he found her? The last she could recall was him sending her away after some awful argument the two of them had about her wanting to go her separate ways from him and it seemed like he had finally caved in. Of course, he had not released her from their bond, a small insurance policy she was sure of it, but he had stayed true to his word when he told her that he would not be coming for her. _Until now_.

That argument had been well over 120 years ago and since then her life had been great. She went wherever she wanted and stayed for as long as she liked, without having to be loyal to her Maker and follow him down whatever rabbit hole he was headed for. In her entire 463 years of living, the last 100 + years had been everything she had ever wanted. Now, standing before her was the one person who knew just how to take that away from her.

"Eric." She said breathlessly as she looked over his towering figure, his icy blue eyes boring deep into her soul. Her mind was racing as she could literally feel the effects of their bond taking a hold of her as if she were being drawn to him the way humans were to every vampire. The overwhelming feeling to serve and please her Maker was slowly beginning to grow stronger, like a light buzz surging through her veins. He smirked at her as he took a step closer further into the narrow townhouse she lived in. "Vivi." He said rather intrigued by her inability to hide her shock.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, a tiny trace of her French accent attached to her last word. He took a few steps around the living room, taking a mental note of the age of the home. It was a Victorian style home, and quite large in his opinion, he wondered how she had acquired such a place or if she had just glamoured her way into it.

"This is a beautiful home you have here Jonvieve." He spoke casually as he began to pick up a vase that was sitting on the fireplace mantel and look inside of it. "I'll be honest. I was surprised to find you here, in literally the middle of nowhere and in New Jersey of all places." He was taunting her, Vivi knew the tone in his voice all too well. It usually came out when he wanted something from her or when something aggravated him.

Vivi took in a deep breath before speaking. "Eric. What are you doing here?" She asked again, this time more firmly.

His back was turned to her, he was eyeing a portrait hanging on the wall, his hands cuffed together behind his back. "It's time to come home Jonvieve." He spoke softly, his back still facing her.

She scoffed. "Home." A small laugh escaped her throat. "I have no home with you Eric Northman, and even if I did, I wouldn't go." She said as she stalked off towards the expansive kitchen.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your Maker?" Eric asked, using his vampire speed to catch up to her. He was now standing behind her, his body so close to hers that it sent a chill up her spine.

"Eric Northman, I am offended." Vivi said, whirling around to face him. "You think that after 120 years of being separated from you, that I would forget all the awfulness that was your entire being for much of the better part of 200 years and coming running back to you the moment you ask me to." She said, side stepping him and maneuvering her way to the other side of the kitchen. Something seemed slightly off to him about the way she was eyeing him. He remembered the last fight they had rather vividly, but he also remembered her sendoff to be on much better terms than the emotions she was currently displaying in front of him now. What was he missing?

"Fine." He said waving his hands up in defeat. "I did not want it to seem like I was returning to you because I needed something, but that seems to be the way you prefer it." He said as he leaned against the massive kitchen island. "I need that trinket that I sent you away with Vivi."

The way her brows furrowed was not lost on him. "Trinket?" She asked, rather confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

* * *

And Ill stop right there!

leave me a comment and let me know what you think.

For clarification: Vivi's desire to be free from Eric is equally as strong as her desire to please him due to their bond. So that is why there is so much push and pull when her emotions are being described.


End file.
